Snow White and the Three Dwarfs
by Tomboy-Fangirl
Summary: Macbeth has finally lost it and, after finding out that Zero is apart of I.N.K., has kidnapped her and put her under a sleeping spell. Trapped in a glass case, will her friends find her before the clock strikes midnight? WARNING: Eventual gore, slight swears and crazy people. I.N.K. BELONGS TO SAMKA PRODUCTIONS, NOT ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I'm here with yet another fic. This is also on my DeviantART, but I wanted to put some of Can't Get Worse up before I started posting this. Sigh. Spell checking is gonna kill me...**

**So, if you haven't guessed, this is a Snow white crossover. So, yeah. I was bored. ON TO THE SHOW!**

...

"I've had ENOUGH of these stupid kids!" Macbeth screamed as she looked through the many pictures she's taken of her rival, I.N.K. the invisible network of kids. Just the thought of that group of kids made her want to throw something. "I don't understand, Wagner. How do they keep slipping from my grasp?!"

All the fish wanted to say was 'Look at they'er clothes, you idiot! These kids wear the same thing everyday!' But he's a fish.

"Wait a second.." Macbeth said, taking a closer look at the pictures. She picked one up, were the only thing you could see was a pair of retreating boots. "I've seen those boots, somewhere..." Macbeth opened a desk draw hastily and pulled out the school group photo. Then she saw them. She put the pictures next to each other, and studied the combat boots which she has only seen on one person.

"It's her! None other then the teen terror-"

...

"Zero!" Zero's head shot up when she heard her name being called. A yawn made it's way out of her mouth. Everyone was looking at Zero, making the teen very irritated. She looked to Mr. Soper, who didn't look very impressed with her sleeping in class.

"Uh..yes, ?" Zero said, still tired.

"Zero, I'd like you to see me after class." He said, making her sigh.

"Yes, sir." Zero said, putting her head back down on her arms. This dozing off had been happening more frequently then ever. Zero didn't understand why, she always went to sleep when she needed to, but she seemed to sleep-in. She was already copying enough lines in Macbeth's class because she was always so late.

"Well, now that I have all your attention, I'd like you all to do a book report." Mr. Soper said. If he didn't have everyone's attention before, he certainly had it now. She heard groaning and some 'yay's. Zero stayed silent.

"What book is it, ?" Kathy asked.

"Well, Kathy, I'd like you all to read 'Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs'." At that moment there was some laughter.

"Sir, that's a children's book." Trixie said. Zero rolled her eyes. Trixie was only a year older then she was the last year, so she was still technically a child, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"I know, Trixie, but that's the point. You see, there are some brilliant lessons to be learned from children's books. You all could find out something that you've never even thought of before. Who knows? The report is due Monday, you can work on it over the weekend." And with that, the bell rang, everyone took a book from Mr. Soper, while Zero stayed behind, as per requested.

"Zero, you have been sleeping in class for a long time. Are you getting enough sleep? You know, Newton had the same problem last year." Mr. Soper said. Zero looked to the ground, knowing that her friends would ask about this when she got out.

"I'm not sure why I keep sleeping, . I go to bed when the lights go out, but I seem to wake up late." Zero said, looking back up at Soper.

"Are you tired during the day? Cause you know that sometimes sleeping too much can make you just as tired as not sleeping at all."

"yes, sir." Zero said. In truth, she just didn't feel like leaving her bed these days. Macbeth hasn't been doing much, and it's gotten boring. Maybe unleashing her secret last year and making all the kids love her wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Zero, I think I know how to help you. All you have to do is make sure your get up in the morning. Maybe, make your alarm a bit louder if it isn't getting to you through your sleep."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then." Mr. Soper passed her a book and told her she could leave. Zero went all to willingly.

Strangely when she left the classroom, her friends weren't there. Zero just shrugged it off, not really caring. She went up to her room, ignoring the insults Burt threw at her, ignored the screeching Van shot at her and just went to her room.

Zero was unimpressed at what she found.

"Vin, what are you doing in my room?" Zero said from the doorway, looking at Vin, who was sitting on her bed. "It better not be to try and steal my diary again." She said as she walked over to him.

"No, Zero. What do you take me for? A thief?" Vin said.

"Yes." Zero said, rather bluntly. Vin flinched.

"Well, no. I'm here to ask why you've been sleeping in class." He said. Zero rolled her eyes the second time that day and just fell on her bed.

"I just...I'm bored, so I don't see much point in getting out of bed. Without Macbeth and her schemes, life is pretty boring." Zero sighs. "Sometimes I wish I could just sleep forever."

"Don't talk like that! You know we can't have you going all Snow White on us!" Vin said. Zero just smiled, sitting up.

"You know I would never leave you guys. Besides, where would I get a cursed apple?"

...

"That's it!" Macbeth yelled, wearing a black dress and cloak. "All I have to do is turn that teen terror into a forever sleeper, and I'll be rid of one of the I.N.K. members! And adding a little costume will make my plan not only genius, but also one to remember!" She explained to the only one there to listen, Wagner, who yawned, knowing that she'll just end up failing. Again.

"But this time, I'm going all out! Once this is done I'll never have to deal with those idiotic kids again. Cause I'll get rid of them. Permanently." She cackled with laughter, before chocking on her own voice, as she does. "A drop of this, a splash of that," She drawled on as she put random ingredients into a pot. "And then, the main ingredient."

She then dipped and apple into the pot, before she removed it. It came out white, before turning back to it's original red.

"Here it is, Wagner! The key to my success!"

...

"Anyway, I'll be going. I need to get that book done so I can get to that report." Vin said, getting off the bed a going towards the door.

"Cya later, Vin. And don't sneak into my room again or you'll find yourself on a coat rack." Zero said. Vin nervously laughed.

"Right. Well, bye Zero."

"Bye, Vin." And with that, he left, leaving her to whatever she wants to do, but she just felt tired. She sat there for a few minutes, nodding off here and there, forgetting that her bed is right there.

Then there was a knock on the door, which got her out of her zone. Zero stood up and went to go answer the door. But when she opened it, the only thing that was there was a red apple, sitting innocently at her door. She glared at it, considering her last conversation, she was more then just a little paranoid.

"An apple?" She looks left to right and sees no one. "Haha, very funny Vin." Zero said as she picked up the apple, and went back into her room. Little did she know of what could come from an apple.

...

**WHEW! I'm really tired. And guess what, Mr. Soper's name seems to like being a ghost. I keep checking this and finding his name not there! What the fudge? So, Mr. Soper obviously doesn't like me. So yeah, Tired. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Okay, so here I am with another chapter. I don't really have much to say other from I think I've fixed the glitched in the first chapter, the glitch being Mr. Soper's name not wanting to appear.**

**Reply to review: Yeah, we both must be very tired people. XD Gosh, thanks, really! :) I'm glad your enjoying my stories, there will be much more to come in the future. :) :) ^-^**

...

Zero sat on her bed, skimming through the book, while throwing the apple up in the air and catching it. Snow white was really boring, in her point of view. How could someone get excited over this?_ Way is school so boring?_ She thought.

Sighing, Zero slammed the book shut, and fell back down onto the pillows. She threw the apple up one more time, before taking a bite out of it. There was a knock on the door, making Zero groan, but she still got up to answer it.

"Vin, if that's you again, your dead." Zero said, walking to the door.

Chew, chew, chew. Swallow.

As he reached for the turn nob, everything turned fuzzy. Her head felt heavy, she couldn't stay on her feet. And then, she just fell to the floor, unconscious.

The door handle turned slowly, the door opening, to reveal a very happy, very _evil_ teacher. "Now I've got you."

...

"Vin, I told you to tell Zero about the meeting." Trixie scolded Vin when he walked into the hideout alone. He sighed.

"I know Trixie, but Zero looked pretty tired, so I though she could use this time to get some rest. You know she's been dozing off in class, and it will only get worse if she doesn't get rest." He countered his best, though most of the time Trixie won the arguments, simply by being scary. Sometimes Vin wondered which was scarier, Macbeth or Trixie in a bad mood.

"That's probably her own fault. What if Macbeth is planning something right now, and we don't have our fighter with us?" Trixie asked. Vin raised a brow.

"I could just take her place."

"No offence, Vin, but compared to Zero, your a bowl of jelly beans against sugar crazed toddlers." Newton said. The stuff Newton says sometimes...

"I.N.K.!" All they'er heads turned to the window, where they heard someone, most likely Macbeth, calling they'er teams name. Trixie shot Vin an 'I told you so' look, to which he simply rolled his eyes. They all walked up to the window and saw a holographic projection of Macbeth's face on top of the trees in the forest, what made them make faces was the witch hat that laid atop her head.

"What the...?" Trixie started before Macbeth started talking again.

"I.N.K., I know somehow you'll see this message. So I'd like to tell you that I have one of your members!" Those words sent a chill down Vin's spine. Newton and Trixie both looked at Vin, both very much mad about this new occurrence.

"D-don't worry. She probably thought Hector, or-or Burt was the member and took them. There's no way she could've-"

"And her she is!" Macbeth moved out of the way to show Zero wearing a pale yellow dress with a pink ribbon, on a bed of flowers in a glass container.

"ZERO!" They all yelled at once.

"Now, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is you can still save her. All you have to do is come into the forest to get her. The bad news is that glass container only has seven hours of air left!" Vin's breath sped up.

"B-but that means she's only got till-"

"Midnight." Trixie interrupted Vin. "Just like like Macbeth to be clichee. No wonder she's got that ridiculous hat on."

"And no wonder she put Zero in a dress that doesn't even suit her." Newton said.

"So you better hurry in your decision, I.N.K.! Or else the little teen terror is done for." With that, Macbeth disappeared. Leaving them to they'er decision.

Vin didn't want to stay still. He attempted to run out the door, but Trixie and Newton held him back.

"Vin, stop! We need a plan if were going in there!" Trixie said.

"That'll take to long! Zero's doesn't have long." Vin countered.

"She has till midnight, we'll be fine." Newton said, trying to hold Vin back as good as Zero or Trixie would, but unfortunately being nine doesn't always have it's advantages.

"I'm not taking that risk!" With that, he broke out of they'er hold and started running to the forest. Trixie and Newton had no choice but to follow after him. It took a while for them to get through the other students, all of them looking at the three weird because they had never seen Vin run so fast before. They also had to go down a lot of steps just to get outside.

Once they were out there, Vin stopped to take a breather. Newton pulled out three bubble gum balls. "It could be worse for us if she learns our identity." They all took one and turned into they'er trade mark, wearing pink bunny masks made out of bubble gum.

"Now matter what happens in there, we stay together. If she manages to separate us, it could be bad for not only I.N.K., but for the whole school. Our goal: Get Zero. Try not to take risks. Do you understand?" Trixie said. Newton nodded. Trixie turned her head to Vin. "Vin?"

"I know, I know. No unnecessary risks. Can we just go?" He asked. Trixie nodded, but not before she timed her watch. "Now we'll now how much time we have at anytime during whatever Macbeth has for us." They all ran to the forest.

They stopped and looked at each other before entering the forest. When they did, it suddenly got darker. As they went, the sounds got more precise and the breeze got cold, even though it's late summer. Soon enough, they were shivering and could barely see they'er hand in front of they'er face.

They all stopped to catch they'er breath. "How long have we been running?" Vin said.

"I don't remember the forest being this large." Newton said, still panting and gasping for air.

"It's impossible. How could Macbeth have made this place larger?" Trixie said.

"Who knows. Maybe Macbeth isn't as stupid as we thought. Does anyone have a torch?" Vin asked. Newton smiled and pulled out three torches. Trixie and Vin took one and turned them on. Once they had them turned on, they found that they weren't wearing the same clothes as they were before.

"Whats this get-up?" Trixie asked, examining herself. They were all wearing patched up long sleeved shirts and where Vin and Newton were wearing patched up pants, Trixie was wearing a skirt. And they all had these ridiculous hats on.

"These are so bad. My hat doesn't even match my shirt." Vin complained, but sighed. "This must be Macbeth's idea of a joke."

"Must be." Trixie said.

"So I guess were the three dwarfs, then."Newton said, causing both Vin and Trixie to look at him with confusion. Newton sighed. "You two are really slow. Remember what Macbeth was wearing?" Oh, they did.

"Yeah, it was that witches hat and some kind of robe." Trixie said. Newton nodded.

"Exactly! And I saw something in Zero's hand when Macbeth showed her to us. It was a red apple." He continued. Vin and Trixie were starting to understand. Trixie sighed.

"Macbeth would've got the idea from class, as well as Zero's dozing. So Macbeth poisoned an apple?" Trixie asked Newton. Newton nodded.

"Yes, she would've planted it after Vin left Zero in her room."

"So what your saying is-" Vin tried, but was interrupted by Newton.

"Yes. Macbeth has brought us into her own little version of Snow White."

...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN! Dammit, I actually only just realized how much I love Newton being all dramatic and suspenseful. Makes me squeel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've already written the next three, but there's still spell checking to bring into account which simply kills me if I'm not in the mood for it.**

**God Macbeth, you could at least get the colors for Zero's dress right! (I'm kidding, I love those colors for some weird reason.)**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, haven't updated this in awhile, sorry! Anyway, when we last left our favorite little guys, they had just entered the forest in search of the sleeping beauty that is Zero and found out that Macbeth had just thrown them in a fairytale. Trouble ahead, can they handle it? Only time will tell.**

...

The three looked up as a spotlight was shone on them, exposing them. They protected they'er eyes from the suddenly too bright light. Laughter could be heard, along with coughing when it became to much. That was only proof that it was Macbeth. Newton, despite the situation, laughed at Macbeth.

"So here are the little dwarfs come to rescue to princess!" Macbeth yelled out, making Vin's blood boil.

"Where is she, Macbeth?!" Vin yelled, wanting nothing more then to just...something. Anything then just sitting around would make him feel a whole lot better. Not as much as finding Zero, but still better then he was now.

"I would be more worried about yourselves, then about her! I hope you know how to improvise!" She yelled, then the spotlight went out, leaving them with nothing but they'er torches. Vin growled-_growled, _at Macbeth's antics. It was really biting at all they'er patience. Trixie looked at her watch. _Six hours left. _

"What do we do? Were lost in the woods, we don't know where we are, Mabeth has Zero and we only have six hours until Zero runs out of air." Newton said, worry clear in his voice. That was when they heard a crack in the bushes, a russle in the leaves, a _swing _of an ax. They all looked to the bushes in-between two trees where the noise was coming from. They slowly stepped back as the sound came more clear, more precise.

Then out of the trees came a man that looked possessed. He was swinging an axe about and had a crazed look in his eyes. He sounded a battle cry, sending fear down the trios backs.

"Remember in the story?" Trixie said, eyeing this man, this _beast _.

"The woodcutter who was sent by the evil witch!" Newton yelled. The the woodsman chaged at them, swinging his ax like a mad man. They ran from him, the cool wind hitting they'er sweat soaked faces. It wasn't really hard to tell whether they were getting away from him or not. They could both hear _and _feel the giant mans feet hit the ground.

"What are we gonna do?!" Vin tried to yell over the cutting wind and the stomping behind them. Newton fumbled with his bag, digging through it.

"I-I-I t-think I've g-g-g-got an idea." Newton by stuttered out, trying not to roll into a ball and cry in fear. He was a nine year old, it was amazing how he was handling this at the moment. He pulled out a piece of gum and threw it into his mouth and started chewing.

"No offense, Newton, but I don't think this is the right time to be chewing gum!" Trixie yelled, trying to breath steadily so her stamina didn't run out before they managed to get rid of the guy trying to kill them.

"Ish na jus' chewin 'um." Newton said through a mouthful of gum, making his sentence slurred. After a bit of running, Newton suddenly stopped and turned around. Vin and Trixie call his name, but he still stood there, waiting for the right time.

Then, as the woodsman was about to come right in front of Newton, Newton spat out the gum, which landed on the woodsman's chest.

"Three, two, one," BOOM! The gum exploded, making the woodsman stunned. Newton ran to Vin and Trixie. "RUN! The paralization will only last five minutes!" With that as motivation, they got back to running. They went as fast as they could, even though they weren't being chased, it was only a matter of time before the stunning on the woodsman wore off.

They stopped once they had reached a riverbank. They all gasped and panted as they'er lungs screamed for air. Vin rested his hands on his knees, Trixie went to her knees and Newton outright collapsed before anyone else had the chance to catch them. This situation was getting more and more dangerous by the minute. If they weren't quick enough, Zero could die, and there's also a chance they could die on the way to her.

"Macbeth doesn't seem to be playing her old games. This..this is war..." Trixie said. Vin stood up straight and went over to help Newton up.

"What's the time, Trix?" Vin asked the brunette. She checked her watch.

"It's eight twenty-two." Vin nodded, though the pure hurt and worry didn't leave his face. "Vin, it's going to be fine. Were gonna get there in time-"

"And if we don't?"

"What?" Trixie questioned, baffled.

"What if we don't make it in time to save her?" He said, his voice cracking slightly. "She could be anywhere! And as a plus we've got this syco axe murderer after us. Between avoiding him and finding Zero, there's no chance-" A large slap sounded. Vin's fingers went to the blossoming red on his cheek from Trixie's hand.

"It's to early to be breaking down, Vin! We still have four and a half hours, so stop being a drama king and get a hold of yourself! Zero is counting on us to be there for her and if we don't do this, who will?" Trixie asked. Vin didn't answer because he didn't have an answer.

"Your right, Trix. I'm sorry. I just...I just can't help this feeling of emptiness, and I don't know why." Vin said. Trixie nodded.

"While you may not understand now, Vin, you will eventually."

"Hey, guys, once you've done wasting our time, I see a cabin in the distance. We can go there and check for supplies." Newton said, being the voice of reason for once. Trixie and Vin blinked at him, before following.

...

"Isn't it lovely, Wagner? This mirror will not only show me where the rabbits are, but it also tells me who's the fairest of them all." Macbeth told her fish, who just rolled it's eyes. "How do you get it to work?" Macbeth continued, before poking it. The mirror shimmered, but did nothing more. "Is it broken?" She gave it a large kick.

"OWW!" Macbeth shrieked away from the cry of hurt that the mirror...yelled? "Why the hell would someone..aww man." A grey face appeared in the mirror. "That hurt more then giving someone seven years of bad luck, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, you do talk! How marvelous!" Macbeth cried in joy.

"No shit, Sherlock. Where am I now, is this a school? It has the interrior to be. And that must make you the ugly teacher." The mirror said in an amused voice. Macbeth's eye twitched.

"Ugly?!"

"Did I say it wrong?"

"No-you stinking mirror. I should just smash you and be rid of you." Macbeth said, holding a cane above her head. The mirror's eyes widened.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to know who's the fairest of the all!" That gave Macbeth pause. She slowly lowered the cane.

"Alright then, mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? SAY ME!" Macbeth all but yelled at the top of her lungs to the mirror. Mirror sighed, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Well, it's deffinately not you. I mean, you torture kids. For a LIVING! And now," The mirror changed from it's face into the forest, where you could see the I.N.K. group running from the woodsman. "Your trying to kill three, no," Then it changed to Zero, still trapped in the glass box. "Four of your students. And your not even playing fair!" The mirror changed back into it's face. "You are not the fairest of them all."

Macbeth's blood boiled, her face turned red and you could hear a faint screech that you would hear when a pot of tea was ready. She raised the Cane high above her head again, but the mirror was a quick save.

"But," This made Macbeth come to a screeching halt. "I can show you who is." Macbeth's cane came back down as she watched the mirror morph back into Zero's sleeping form. Macbeth's eyebrows came down in confusion.

"The teen terror?! How is she the fairest?!"

The mirror changed into an by event from the past, one of the I.N.K. missions, though Mirror was smart enough to block out the other members faces, making Macbeth frown deeply. "She has the power to become a bully, and yet she chose to use that power to do selfless deeds." The mirror changed to the time Zero saved Vin from Burt. "She protects her friends, no matter the costs." Then the mirror changed to when Zero rescued Daryle from being beaten up be Burt, Hector and Fred. "She even helps those she herself does not call friend. I do not see why she would not be the fairest of them all." The mirror changed back into the face.

Once that was over, Macbeth raised her cane once again to take another shot at the smug face, but then,

"If you smash me you can't spy on you enemies." Macbeth stopped mid smash, then dropped the cane.

"You are very much annoying. Try to stay quiet." She said, sitting down.

"As you wish, ma'am."

...

**They have escaped, for now. But what more is in store for them? Only continuing to read will let you know. I loved writing the mirror, he is so sassy and awesome. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back! Last time we left our heros, they had just escaped the persuit of what they believed to be a mad man. All thanks to Newton's good thinking. And now they head to a cottege in the distance. What could they be in for? Read to find out!**

...

The trio walked over to the cottage cautiously, minding they'er surroundings. You never know what Macbeth will think of anymore. They knew that something in her had changed, something had finally cracked. Something in her head must've cracked.

Or maybe even clicked.

Who knew how long it was until she realized who they were. They reached the door of the cottage. Newton examined the door, while Trixie and Vin looked through the windows to see if anyone was in it. There was not, in fact, it looked like a normal cottage. In every aspect.

But who was the owner?

"There's no traps on the door, from what I can tell." Newton said, finishing checking the door. Vin and Trixie went back to him, they'er faces still grim from the attack.

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Vin asked the mini-scientist. Newton shrugged, not knowing himself what could lie beyond this door. And after what just happened, he wasn't very keen to go in. Trixie on the other hand had different ideas.

"We have to go in to check if there's anything to defend ourselves with. We also need food, we can't have ran that fast without burning all our energy. Food is a good substitute for sleep, since we haven't the time to be wasting in our dream worlds." That seemed to settle it. Vin nodded, moving Newton aside so he could open the door in case they missed something. Vin turned the handle, finding the door unlocked, then pushed the door open.

For once, there was no traps, no enemies, no splat in the face, just the sound of the door creaking open. The trio walked inside, still cautious of what could be inside. But when nothing came out of the floorboards, they decided it was safe to relax.

"Well, this is a change-" Vin started before he was tackled to the ground, the thing so fast that they didn't see where it had come from or what it was. Trixie and Newton got ready to fight if it came to that before Vin was pulled off the ground by this figure, a knife held to his throat. Trixie and Newton froze, not wanting to see they'er friend die before them. Vin struggled before the dagger was pressed into his throat a bit harder, making him freeze his movements, also.

Not that the thing had stopped, they could see the it was a girl, black hair tied in two loose braids with purple eyes, who looked a bit older then Zero. She eyed them, holding the dagger tighter in warning. Sweat was running down they'er faces, waiting for the other to make a move. Some time passed before the girl spoke.

"Who are you? Were you sent by the witch?!" She all but screamed at them. Trixie looked the girl up and down, looking for a weakness just in case. The girls face had a look of not only rage, but fear. That must have been why she took Vin hostage. Around her eyes were a mixture of red and black, meaning that she hadn't slept in a while and...Trixie couldn't explain the red. It didn't look like the girl had any armor on, which would make it easier to face her, but the dagger was a serious threat.

"Witch?" Trixie asked, curiously. Being mindful of what could set the girl off. The girl gave a look of confusion to replace her rage.

"You do not know of the witch?" The girl asked. Trixie and Newton shook they'er heads, Trixie slowly and Newton fast. The girl narrowed her eyes at them.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. Trixie straitened her posture.

"I would first ask you to let go of my friend before we give such information." Trixie said.

"The reason I took you 'friend' here was to get answers from you. Why are you trespassing on my home? Who are you?" The girl asked, not loosening the hold her the dagger and Vin.

"We did not know anyone lived here. We came in, hoping to find food and defenses. My name is Trixie, this is Newton and That's Vin," Trixie explained, pointing to them all. "We are here against our will. We hope to save our friend and escape this land." The truth was most likely the only way they were getting out of here.

"I see. So there's more of you. Why do you wear strange bunny hats?"

"There is only one other," Newton said, calming down from his previous fear. "And the hats serve as disquis. And they look silly." The mini-scientist said with a laugh.

"We have told you about us. Will you please let go of my friend and explain what this place is?" Trixie asked. The girl narrowed her eyes once more, before rather forcefully pushing Vin onto the ground away from her. Vin gave a yelp and threw his hand up to his neck to check for injuries. He was safe, save for a small cut, little drops of blood leaking from it.

The girl walked over to Trixie and held out her hand. "My name is Mara," Trixie took the hand, ignoring the whimpering boy on the ground. "I lived her with my father and brother before the witch came to our lands." Mara went over to a back room, shouting information from there. "Ever since that witch came, the kingdom has been falling. Our weapons and armor are no match for her magic." She came out of the back room holding what looked to be weapons in her arms.

"Kingdom? How large is this place?" Newton asked, knowing full well that the forest that surrounded Pinkerton didn't hold a hole _kingdom _in it.

"You...do not know that this is a kingdom? Where do you hail from?" Mara asked. Vin finally got over his scratch and stood.

"We're from Pinkerton, a school in the middle of nowhere." Vin said. Mara looked at him curiously.

"I've never heard of such a place." Mara said. "Now, if you wish to save your friend, you must first tell me who has captured him or her."

"The person...is a woman with purple hair and strange glasses. She was wearing some strange costume, as well." Trixie explained with Vin angrily whispering, 'She's a girl'. Mara's eyes widened.

"You friend has been captured by the witch?" Mara said, shocking the trio.

"Wait, so Macbeth is now some great witch?" Vin said,

"And somehow, she has created her own little world in which to defeat us." Newton said.

"And now she has magic that there is no way our gadgets will be able to face." Trixie said. It was grave news, indeed. Mara placed the weapons she was carrying on the ground, before going back to the back room.

"If you plan on going against the witch, I suggest you get some equipment." She said before coming out of the back room with her arms full of what looked to be armor. "So lets get you ready for battle." Mara said with a smile.

The three all looked at each other for each others confirmation.

"The odds are against us, but I know we can do it!" Newton said. His smile encouraging.

"There is a chance we will fail, but better to go down fighting then to just give up." Trixie said. Her will to go on making them all strong.

"There is no way I'm giving up on Zero now. Even if there is no chance we'll make it, we have to try. After what we've been through, there's no chance we'll loss." Vin said. His winning smile and want to save the girl lifting they'er spirits.

"Let's get to it then." Mara said. They knew it was going to get serious, but they would do anything to protect they'er friend.

...

"These kids are making me sick! With all they'er 'Friendship will succeed' and 'As long as we have each other, there's no way we can fail'. It all makes me want to hurl!" Macbeth said, looking on the scene playing before her in the mirror with anger. She was tempted to once again raise her cane against the thing.

"Don't even think about it, nosy. I'm your only chance of finding out what they'er doing." The Mirror said, seeming to know what she was thinking, which only made her more mad.

"What did I say about shutting it?!"

"What did I say about I don't care?"

"Argg!" The witch let out a hiss and kicked the Mirror. "If you ever want me to turn you back, you better keep quiet!" That seemed to silence the Mirror. Macbeth smirked smugly. "Now, show me where the woodsman is." She demanded. The Mirror rolled his eyes before changing to show her the woodsman, who was currently on his way through the woods in search of his goal. The witch looked at him and smiled. He was heading straight or that old cottage.

"Satisfied?" The Mirror said with an empty voice replacing his sarcastic one. That seemed to make the witch extra happy.

"Very!"

...

**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP, FOR THE WIN! Lol. Anyway, we have an OC of mine entering the story. What does she know? And Macbeth has created a whole dimension in which to claim her victory? What? And what of the Mirror? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
